Meu Querido Capitão
by ShutaraSenshumaru
Summary: Já era de família. O que mais poderia fazer? Quer dizer, tinha alguma outra escolha? Oh, ter até tinha, mas de que adiantava ter se nem se quer pensara nela? Já tinha decidido no momento em que a pequena borboleta voou por cima dos muros: seria uma Shinigami.
1. Prólogo

Então, essa é uma fic HitsuKarin, não sei no que vai dar então por enquanto vai ficar rated k+, provavelmente vai mudar mas ainda não tenho certeza.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Andava tranquilamente com Yuzu ao seu lado, ela tagarelava sobre algum garoto novo de sua sala. Karin se mantinha calada, a bolsa pendendo no ombro, olhava o céu.

- E então a Misa-chan disse que o Ikitou-kun tinha falado para o Hidori-kun que estava pensando em me chamar para... Karin-chan! Você está me ouvindo? - Yuzu se quer tinha percebido que Karin tinha parado alguns passos atrás distraída com o céu. - Karin-chan? O que está olhando? - olhou para o céu também, só via as nuvens passando devagar.

Yuzu não podia ver, mas Karin sim. Um monstro, um daqueles que seu Ichi-nii combatia. Mas como se chamava mesmo? Sem querer lembrou daquele jogo de futebol a tantos anos. Fechou os olhos por um momento espantando as lembranças desconexas. Aquele era um monstro bem grande, com certeza o maior que já vira, planava no céu como um abutre agourento.

Voltou a andar sem tirar os olhos do Hollow. Karin sentiu o estomago se apertar. Novamente ouviu Yuzu lhe chamar.

- Karin-chan!

Não viu nada. Só sentiu o corpo sendo jogado para trás. Se quer sentiu dor. Num segundo olhava o Hollow planado no céu, no outro Yuzu gritava seu nome e o mundo se apagava. Acordara sobressaltada, em seu quarto. Passou as mãos pelo rosto pensando no sonho que teve, nunca tinha tido um sonho tão real.

As mãos passaram para a nuca e jogou a cabeça para os lados se alongando, desceram até o colo. Parou ao sentir o metal frio. Olhou para baixo e fitou a corrente presa ao peito. Sentiu um suor frio se formando nas costas. É claro que sabia. Só os espíritos que a importunavam desde os onze anos tinham aquela corrente. Estava morta.

* * *

Não vão ser capítulos grandes, mas não tão pequenos assim. Não está terminada, então quando chegar na parte onde estou escrevendo pode demorar a sair.

E ai? Algum review de curiosidade?


	2. Primeira Noite

**Primeira Noite.**

Parecia um filme, via a cena como espectadora. Via a si mesma parada na calçada em uma esquina perto do colégio, olhava distraidamente para cima. Yuzu questionando o que olhava no céu, e então voltou a andar atravessando a rua. Só conseguiu ver de relance a mascara branca mas foi o suficiente para quase que tatuar a imagem em sua mente. Um chifre curvado para trás, duas faixas escuras correndo desde o lugar onde deviam estar as maçãs do rosto até o final da máscara. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, só conseguiu ouvir Yuzu gritando seu nome e o barulho agoniante do Hollow. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Levantou-se rápido e desceu as escadas, dois degraus pro vez. Ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha. Olhou o relógio na parede, 7:20, deveriam estar todos acordados e se arrumando... Afundou o rosto entre as mãos. É claro que não estavam, Yuzu e o velhote deviam estar no seu... enterro.

Começou a chorar, não fazia muito isso, mas naquele momento não pôde se conter. Não queria estar morta, não queria ver Yuzu chorando e até admitia que não queria ver o pai triste. Tudo tinha sido tão diferente desde que Ichigo tinha ido para a faculdade em outra cidade, não queria também deixar a família. Se amaldiçoou por ficar distraída olhando para o céu, para o maldito monstro e não perceber o perigo real ali perto. Uma morte tola mas pelo menos sabia que Yuzu estava bem.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos soluçando descontroladamente. Pensou no irmão, com certeza ele a veria, poderia ajudá-la, mas lembrou-se que Ichigo mal os visitava e quando o fazia era rápido. Sentiu uma saudade descomunal de seu Ichi-nii. Suspirando Karin se encostou na parte de trás do sofá abraçando os joelhos e ali ficou.

[...]

- Karin!?

Nem podia acreditar. Ichigo estava ali na sua frente. Jogou-se nos braços do irmão novamente soluçando.

- I-Ichi-nii... - Ichigo envolveu o corpo da irmã com os braços, apertando com força.

Choraram juntos e abraçados. Minutos se passaram até que os dois se acalmassem e mesmo assim continuaram abraçados. Ichigo tentava pensar no que fazer, com certeza teria de fazer um enterro de alma, mesmo sendo sua irmã ainda tinha deveres para com a Soul Society e, acima de tudo, não queria nem imaginar Karin virando um Hollow. Karin não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer, estava perdida. Só o que sabia é que Ichigo daria um jeito e confiava totalmente no irmão.

O enterro foi feito. Ambos. Karin partiu para a Soul Society naquele dia mesmo e Yuzu, Isshin e Ichigo enterraram suas cinzas no mesmo lugar onde as da mãe se encontrava.

Karin não sabia bem o que fazer quando se viu em Rukongai, esperava algo totalmente diferente da cidadezinha em que se encontrava. Vagou por horas sem rumo, viu como destoava com seu uniforme escolar dos moradores mal trapilhos a sua volta. Percebeu também, com grande alívio, que a corrente se fora. Começou a se perguntar o que exatamente deveria fazer agora. Continuaria a viver nesse lugar? Ou teria algo mais além dos altos muros que conseguia ver? Com certeza, afinal lhe parecia que aqueles muros não estavam em volta de onde ela estava e sim protegendo outra coisa.

Andou até o anoitecer, sentiu o estômago reclamar por falta de comida e os músculos por uma cama. Então se viu num problema, não conhecia ninguém, estava com fome e sono, e ainda se quer sabia direito onde estava. Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, onde estava seu Ichi-nii agora? Mas reprimiu as lágrimas, não era hora de chorar como uma garotinha, tinha que ser prática.

Começou o listar as coisas a fazer. Primeiro arrumar um lugar para dormir, naquele momento o cansaço ganhava da fome. Esfregou os braços se arrependendo de não ter pegado um casaco, um sorriso triste brincou pelos lábios de Karin. Quando que imaginaria que estaria passando por isso?

A lua já estava alta quando achou uma casa abandonada. Entrou e se ajeitou o melhor possível numa esteira puída, adormeceu usando o braço como travesseiro. O sono foi superficial e entrecortado, a toda hora acordava sobressaltada olhando em volta confusa. Já quase de manhã adormeceu mais profundamente totalmente enrolada em si mesma. Dormiu por poucas horas e logo que o sol nasceu se levantou.

Pensava em sua lista de afazeres, agora deveria arrumar algo para comer. Viu algumas poucas barraquinhas que vendiam água pelo caminho mas nada de comida e sabia que não tinha dinheiro e não queria roubar, preferia ficar com fome a ser pega roubando. Virou uma esquina se deparou com um aglomerado dessas barraquinhas de água, uma feira. Sentiu a boca salivar um pote grande com balas brancas.

- Com licença, senhor? - se dirigia ao dono da barraquinha, um velho com a expressão nada amigável.

- O que foi pirralha? Quer roubar minha água também?

- O que? Não! Eu estava pensando se eu podia lhe ajudar em alguma coisa e em troca o senhor poderia me dar umas balas ou alguma coisa pra comer. - Karin tentou usar as expressões que Yuzu usava quando estava pedindo alguma coisa, ser simpática e doce, sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

- Ah? Tá de brincadeira comigo garota? Saia da minha frente logo.

Deu meia volta e fechou a cara mal-humorada. Isso nunca funcionava, Yuzu era quem conseguia ser doce e meiga enquanto pedia algo. Karin tinha as feições menos fofas que a irmã, e sem contar a personalidade mais reservada. Cruzou os braços fortemente abaixo dos seios e começou a andar, como Yuzu fazia falta.

Sentiu os olhos pinicarem anunciando as lágrimas. Fitou o chão com as vistas embaçadas. Fez um juramento, nunca mais choraria por isso, não se lamentaria mais por não estar com sua família e amigos, decidiu seguir em frente, se não podia mais ter sua família não ficaria pelos cantos remoendo isso.

Levantou o rosto com um sorriso tímido, manteria esse juramento à todo custo. Percebeu um amontoado de pessoas conversando baixo, andou até elas e perguntou o motivo da agitação. Lhe responderam que uma briga estava acontecendo num prédio ali em frente. Um estrondo alto veio do prédio seguido de uma onda fria.

Um burburinho se formou e todos cogitaram a possibilidade de ser um shinigami. Vários nomes surgiram, Karin se assustou ao ouvir o nome de seu Ichi-nii.

- Oe, vocês conhecem o Kurosaki Ichigo? - perguntou a uma garota ao seu lado, ela olhou para Karin confusa.

- Mas é claro. Ele é o capitão do 13º esquadrão, garota. Tem grande fama por Rukongai. E se for ele mesmo...

A garota não terminou de falar, uma explosão derrubou parte parede da frente do prédio. Um vapor frio saiu chiando do buraco na parede.

- Oooh Taicho... O senhor destruiu a parede... - a voz embriagada pareceu familiar à Karin.

* * *

Review?


	3. Segunda Noite

**Segunda Noite.**

- Oooh Taicho... O senhor destruiu a parede... - a voz embriagada pareceu familiar à Karin.

- Matsumoto! Eu já disse para não beber no horário de serviço, e principalmente _durante_ uma missão. - duas figuras saíram do buraco na parede. - E... eu vou pagar por isso tudo.

- Taicho, o senhor é tão frio... - Hitsugaya rolou os olhos amparando sua tenente para fora do bar.

- Eles fugiram, então ainda não terminamos a missão... Se recomponha! - ele corou levemente ao olhar para baixo e ver o decote de Matsumoto levemente frouxo.

- Oooh! Olhe, Taicho, olhe ali... - ela apontou para uma Karin de olhos arregalados. - Não é a Karin-chan? É sim! Oe, Karin-chan, quanto tempo! - Matsumoto acenava alegremente para Karin.

- Kuro...saki...?

As pessoas praticamente abriram espaço para o olhar do Capitão Hitsugaya, que não era, nem de longe, o mais popular entre os moradores. Karin deixou o queixo cair, seria o mesmo garoto que conhecera alguns anos antes? Parecia igual, a não ser o fato de que tinha crescido uns bons... 40 centímetros?

Tudo bem que Karin também tinha mudado, crescera um pouco e tomara corpo além de deixar os cabelos crescerem, mas nada tão... notável, quanto o outro. Não sabia o que fazer, o que falar. Queria sair correndo e ao mesmo tempo queria ficar ali para sempre. Fechou a boca assim que percebeu que a tinha escancarada, passou a morder furiosamente a parte interna da bochecha.

- Kurosaki? É você? - Hitsugaya tinha soltado Matsumoto e andado na direção de Karin.

- Toushiro... Hum, é sou eu. - ela respondeu vageando o olhar por qualquer coisa que não foce os olhos esverdeados, os ombros largos ou ainda os cabelos brancos e arrepiados.

- Mas então você...

- Isso. - voltou a olhá-lo, sem querer que ele dissesse a palavra. - Eu estava procurando meu irmão.

- Oooh, o Ichigo! Ele deve estar no 13º esquadrão... né Taicho? - Matsumoto vinha cambaleando até os dois. Uma nova onda de burburinhos percorreu a multidão. - Você devia levar a Karin-chan até lá Taicho. - a tenente mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Eu não posso, esqueceu que estamos em missão? - o capitão olhou com fúria para a tenente. - Mande uma borboleta para o Kurosaki, ele com certeza vai mandar alguém aqui. Agora temos que ir... - voltou a olhar para Karin que tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

Saiu dali rápido tentado afastar o ímpeto de abraçá-la. Não queria ter esse tipo de pensamento, tinha levado tanto tempo para parar de pensar em garotas. Hinamori tinha sido um tormento, sempre impregnando seus pensamento, sempre o levando a fazer coisas sem sentido. Agradeceu por não ter mais nada além do trabalho na cabeça. Bom, até aquele momento, porque agora a garota de cabelos negros e sorriso triste não saia de sua mente.

A borboleta esvoaçou levemente por cima do muro alto. A multidão começava a se dispersar, mas alguns ainda questionavam Karin sobre seu envolvimento com o capitão do 13º esquadrão. Karin não sabia direito do que falavam, só que ouvia seu nome, o de seu Ichi-nii e até da garota que passou um tempo em sua casa: Rukia.

Assim que a deixaram Karin se sentou numa calçada e afundou o rosto nas palmas das mãos suspirando profundamente. Estava mais confusa do que antes. O que era tudo aquilo sobre capitão? Seu irmão era um capitão assim como Toushiro? Mas ele não estava na faculdade? Então era ali, naquele lugar estranho, que ele vivia agora?

As perguntas giravam em sua cabeça sem achar uma resposta sequer. E agora tinha mais uma coisa no que pensar: como o pequeno Toushiro, o garoto de cabelos brancos e mal humorado que jogou futebol consigo quando crianças, havia crescido tanto?

Poderia rir dessa última pergunta. Com tanta coisa mais importante para pensar naquele momento, não conseguia tirar a imagem do pequeno - bom, agora nem tanto - Toushiro. Não conteve o sorriso ao lembrar do quanto ele odiava ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Também registrou que ele a chamara de 'Kurosaki', pensou que tinham passado dessa fase.

Horas se passaram até que alguém aparecesse e quando a figura se fez presente juntou-se novamente muitas pessoas. Karin teve vontade de gritar como uma menininha e correr para os braços do seu Ichi-nii quando o viu, mas se conteve e somente o abraçou forte.

* * *

Review?


End file.
